


where they should be

by Saraste



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash Friday, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: They're finally at the point of no return.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femslash Friday





	where they should be

'Can you  _ finally _ kiss me, so this'll make sense!' is more a frustrated growl than a question. Emma's toe to toe with Regina, shaking her with the grip she has on the lapels of her blazer, looking more beautiful than ever with her hair wild about her face in a golden halo and her hazel eyes boring straight into Regina's soul and wringing at the cords of her heart.

_ Be mine. Accept us. Please love me back.  _ Is what isn't said but still conveyed louder than ever.

They're too close,  _ again _ , in this place where everything and nothing makes sense, where one step might tip them from their tested normal to a new road they  _ both _ want to follow, or at least Regina has long hoped so, and has just now been verified.  _ Finally.  _ Still, she shakes with the enormity of it all, because it won't be just them getting hurt if this,  _ them, _ doesn't work, as wanting doesn't guarantee that it will. And she's had a good thing snatched away too many times to ever dare be flippant about it, even when she feels so sure she can taste it, when she can understand all the things Emma isn't saying.

Yet…

They won't know for sure if they'll click until they kiss and that would surely diffuse the pent up attraction sizzling between them... well, rather spark it up, until it's a raging inferno hot enough to burn, melt two hearts into one, separate into together. Regina  _ aches _ for it.

'Emma…' she exhales, terrified and elated and brimming with anticipation, her eyes shifting down.

Emma's lips are soft and inviting, open slightly, as she stands there waiting, holding onto Regina like she might want to bolt, or if she let go she might fall over, Regina doesn't quite know which. But she knows one thing and it's that she really,  _ really  _ wants to kiss Emma and that Emma wants her to. And then she'd know, wouldn't she, she'd have to feel it, them clicking together as their story begins to share paragraphs, even when it already is sharing pages. She wants to start a whole new chapter, a new volume, their happy ending. As lovers as well as parents.

She makes a frustrated noise she didn't think herself capable of and kisses Emma more fiercer than she intends, has ever meant for their first kiss, but Emma melts into it, regardless against her, and kisses back equally fierce and it's… 

It feels so right that it almost frightens Regina and yet everything  _ does _ make sense now and they are where they should be.

Together.


End file.
